


Ill-Boding Fates

by 0and0the0only0one0that0is0not0working0 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons???, Morse Code, My First Fanfic, New OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, Wink wink nudge nudge, that ive posted anyways, this one's made of spite and sleep deprivation, what are little girls made of?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0and0the0only0one0that0is0not0working0
Summary: Trapped in an endless cycle of politeness and pain, salvation is in sight for one little darling girl.But how far would she be willing to go, and how much would she sacrifice in order to obtain it?





	1. Polite Business

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for write-it-motherfuckers on Tumblr that I did awhile ago, so credit to them for the first chapter! Definitely going to go back and edit this sometime. This fic is an AU for sure, set somewhere between Sam and Dean being pronounced dead and the leviathan business.
> 
> (lol edit: i forgot to link the original post, thanks for reminding me write-it-motherfuckers!)
> 
> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/186383270077/storymylory-write-it-motherfuckers

Sit still and behave, that’s what you were meant to do whenever your grandparents held these parties. There were never any children your age here, but you were still expected to be here for the first hour or so, before being sent off to your room for the remainder of the party. You knew the drill.

Quietly you sat on one of the seats near the entrance, careful to keep a good posture, lest your grandfather give you The Look ™ again. You didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to see these… people. Though you knew better than to bring it up.

As the next couple files in, greeting your grandparents, you hold yourself completely still, trying not to react. The couple turn to look at you as your grandparents say something, and you force a smile, hiding your fear. The things “smile” back, or give what you suppose counts as one, and your grandparents seem none the wiser.

You don’t understand why no one else seems to see it, why they don’t realise that something is wrong. There are always so many that show up to these parties, and yet no one ever sees them for what they are.

The couple passes you, one of them reaching out and giving your shoulder a squeeze that’s a little too tight to be genuine. You can feel your skin burning in pain below the touch, and you grit your teeth, turning your little head stubbornly to look them in the eyes, ignoring the faint hissing sound of your own skin burning beneath your untouched clothes.

Dozens of oozing eyes glint maliciously back at you, shadows dripping from open wounds as the monster smirks. Its partner gives its own sickening grin, multiple wound like mouths ripping open on their face, glowing spiked tongues lashing out tauntingly at you. They know you can See, and they know you can say nothing.

You refuse to give them the reactions they so desire, watching them wander off into the party, and ignoring the stinging pain in your shoulder. You know it will fade by the end of the night, they always do.

Your grandparents raise their voices in delight as someone else arrives, and you heave in a deep breath, schooling your features as a normal human walks in alongside yet another of your grandparents monstrous visitors, all of them completely oblivious to the threats they allow into their home so often.

There’s nothing you can do, nothing you can say. No one ever listens. Sometimes you wish you couldn’t see them either… ~~maybe it would be easier that way.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is entirely my writing this time. Another thanks to write-it-motherfuckers for their amazing writing prompts, go check out their tumblr, it's amazing! Alrighty then, enter stage left, the Winchesters!

Your thoughts were interrupted by another car pulling up, it was an older model, black. Two men in suits stepped out, and your eyes widened despite themselves. They were both human, but their very presence ( _with a hint of something other_ ) was **deafening**.

They both walked up the steps, the shorter one continued on into the house, but the taller one with long hair knelt down besides me. He smiled and flash a badge, “Hi there, my name is Agent Smith. Can you tell your name?” Him being so close makes your head head dizzy, but you soldier through. “My name is Rosamund Bell.”

“Well then, Ms. Bell. My partner Agent Parks and I are investigating the disappearances of Anne and Barbara Riley. They use to work here, yeah?” Your heart ached as you remembered the sweet elderly sisters that work as housekeepers here since you were born. They both unexpectedly resigned last spring and no one had seen them since. At one point you had tried to call both of them, but their numbers were out of service.

You had known that something was wrong before they left, they jumped at nothing, had barely left each other's sight, and became increasingly paranoid. No one even cared that they left, no one had noticed. And considering the confused looks you got when you asked where they went, it was like they never existed in the first place. And now these two men are asking questions, are wanting to know where they are, and what happened to them. It was like a god send.

But they’re asking at the wrong time, you can practically feel _Their_ stares, daring you to say anything. If these two were still alive by tomorrow, it would be a miracle. “I’m sorry Agent Smith, but I’m afraid that I don’t know who you're talking about,” you said politely, your hand tapping the wood of my chair’s armrest.

…—…

S O S

His gaze sharpened, “I understand, would you be willing to answer a few more questions?” you nod. You both talked for a few more minutes, hands nonsensically tapping back and forth while you both conversed. The shorter agent appeared and after a quick back and forth, they decided to leave. Agent Smith called out, “Goodbye Ms. Bell, have a good day at school tomorrow.”

You smiled, understanding coursed through your head as you replied, “You too Agent Smith.” As they left, you just barely caught the shorter one say, “Hurry up Sammy, we don’t got all day.”

Perhaps you wouldn’t be stuck in this hellhole for as long as you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol decided to edit this chapter and added some stuff. didn't really like the pacing and how rose just figured out everything so quickly, she's going in pretty much blind right now so i decided to try and reflect better. hope you like the changes!

After your grandparents _finally_ banished you to your room for the rest of the day, you immediately got out your laptop and searched ‘two men black car FBI agents’. The results were a bunch of government websites and conspiracy videos. You leaned back and thought for a second, were they even real FBI agents? They certainly hadn't _felt_ like FBI agents, even though the closest thing to one that you've ever met was the police officers that sometimes did presentations at your school.

'sammy fake fbi agent'

Immediately you got hundreds of thousands of results, and almost non of them good. You clicked the first link that popped up, the sensational headline that read, “ **Serial Killers Sam and Dean Winchester** ”

You scroll down the page, reading about the many, many things they were wanted. Grave desecration, breaking and entering, murder, holding up a bank, impersonating a US Marshall(???), and lots and _lots_ of credit card fraud. They also blew up a police station??? The apparent reason that they were so popular is their belief in monsters ~~ _are they crazy, or like me_~~ , and that they faked their deaths before. You came across the pictures of their mugshots. Those were definitely the men that walked through your front door. And apparently they were pronounced dead. Again.

Fun.

You thought it over for a few minutes, before arriving at a few possible conclusions. One, they were serial killers and just happened to stumble upon a nest of those _things_ (but that wouldn't explain their presence). Two, they were police(???) for monsters and kept them in line(???). Though that doesn’t explain the armed robbery charges. Or three, they were monsters or something, Sure, they looked human enough, and even felt a bit like one, but their presence was definitely laced with something **other**.

_Something **old** and **heavy**._

But not harsh like _their_ presence is. No, instead of sandpaper and poison ivy and _smothering,_ it's heavy and thick and _warm and **gentle**_ **.** _ ~~like a hug~~_

Even if it was not meant for you, the brothers presence soothed something in you that had quietly eroding away with each jeer, each smug look, and each burning grasp held to long. Even if they were to kill you, dealing with them would no doubt be better than dealing with the monsters downstairs. You fiddled with itchy collar of your dress before shucking it off, and put on a t-shirt and leggings. Even though it was only 5pm you were exhausted, as you always were after the parties.

You thought back to the conversation with Agen- _Sam_ , the words you two exchanged were as meaningless as _they_ thought your tapping was. You were so lucky that your Nonna and Pops taught you morse code when your parents dropped you off at their house for the last time, and that you had kept a steady interest all these years. Your conversation via dots and dashes was much more important.

… — …(SOS)

-. — .– ..–..(now?)

-. —(no)

.– …. . -.(when)

– — -. / ….- .–. – / .– .. .-.. .-.. -… . .-. –. / .–. .- .-. -.-(mon 4pm willberg park)

… .- ..-….–..(safe?)

-.– . … / ..-. — .-. / -. — .–(yes for now)

And that was when the shorter Agent, _Dean_ , showed up and they left. After that you could feel _their_ gleeful stares, laughing at your opportunity lost. Jokes on them. All you had to do now was wait.

 

 

~~_you probably shouldnt trust them as much as you do_ ~~

 

And what a long wait it was, you couldn’t go to sleep despite how tired you were until it was after 3am. After 4 hours of sleep you only managed to force a banana down your throat while being watched by the new housekeeper, Beatrice. She felt, _wrong_ , to say the least. Like a piece of furniture playing at being human, she seemed to cycle through three default expressions. Blank, smiling, and frowning. You spent most of your time avoiding or ignoring her, and walked past her to your grandparents room.

“Nonna?” you asked, waiting until they both stirred enough to continue, “I need to meet up with a couple of kids from my class after school, is that okay?” She rubbed her eyes and blinked hard a few times before asking, “What for?”

You almost smiled, ”It’s almost my teacher’s birthday, so we’re going to try to throw a surprise party for her. We already asked the Principal if it was allowed, and she said yes. Joseph's mom is going to be there too.” She mulled over it for a few moments, before agreeing. “But, just make sure to be home by 6. Okay?” ~~ _i love you  
_~~

“Okay, Nonna.” ~~ _i love you too_~~

School was absolute torture considering how little sleep you got last night, coupled with waiting until after school to meet the brothers, it was a miracle you didn’t fall asleep or snap at someone ~~_like usual_~~. Then  finally, finally the final bell rung. You hurriedly packed up all of you stuff and practically ran out the doors of the high school.

You sped walk all 20 minutes to the park, and only slowed down when you spotted an empty bench. You let out a loud huff as you set your heavy backpack beside you and sat down. You glanced down at your watch, 3:47pm. Okay, you just have to wait for a few minutes and they’ll be here.

As the minutes trudged along you started to get antsy, bopping your leg and eyes darting this way and that. Dozens of scenarios flashed through you mind as your panic continued to grow. Oh god, _they_ hadn’t gotten to them yet, had they? You knew that was a possibility from the beginning, but only now did it seem like it could happen, _did_ happen.

You only just started _really_ hyperventilating when you felt a hand on your shoulder, Reminded of all the burning and mocking touches that you had been suffering from for years, you violently flinched back. Head snapping up and eyes locking on to one of the brothers, _Sam_ , who was looking quite worried. You don't understand how you missed their presence before, with both of them swirling with worry.

You tried to speak, but ended up coughing instead. “ _Woah woah woah_ , I’m going to need you to try and calm down for me, okay Ms. Bell?” He said with a sort of frantic air, waving his arms around but avoids touching you. It takes a few minutes of fumbling reassurances from Sam and a few awkward words from Dean for you to calm down enough to talk to them properly.

You took a deep breath and looked both of them, eyes flickering between them. You mentally prepared yourself for the things you were going to say next, because they were either going to prove that you are crazy, that they are serial killers, or that everything was true. And you don’t know which one scares you the most.

“Your names are Sam and Dean Winchester, and you believe in monsters,” you took a breath.

“And I need your help.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     ... ~~ _i wish we noticed we werent alone_~~


End file.
